Lovebug, Ria's Story
by pepsi.bottle.2.hyperness
Summary: This is my story for my best friend Ria. read it if you want but don't if you don't. Alice made Edward help Ria get her crush and her together. Involves feathers and honey : Enjoy Ria!


This one-shot is for my best friend Ria. It was made especially for her so no one else has to read it. That is why it's called "Ria's One-shot". If other's read this and think it's stupid then sorryyy but it's for Ria. So now with that said, I hope it's drilled into your head that this if FOR RIA!!! Thanks and enjoy my one-shot. Hope you like it Ria :]

Ria was walking home, from a sunny day at school, feeling very annoyed. A stupid girl from school was flirting with Riley.

Riley is Ria's crush. She's crushed on him ever since he stole her pencil bag in 7th grade. She usually isn't the jealous type but, things change when it's her worst enemy flirting with HER man. That girl happens to be Cassie Burrows. **(A/N: Sorry Ria I forgot that girls name so I made one up. But don't worry the evilness shall continue :])**

Cassie was really pretty, as much as it annoys Ria to say it. She has belly-button length shimmery red hair. She has ocean blue eyes and, most annoyingly, a model body. She's a big fish though. **(A/N: If you don't get the fish reference then comment and I'll tell you) **

Ever since elementary school when Ria supposedly "stole" Kevin Williams from her. Cassie had a big crush on him but Kevin liked Ria. Ria, to this day, doesn't know why he liked her over Cassie but he did. Ever since then Cassie and Ria hated each other with a fiery passion.

Riley was overall CUTE. He had an afro of curly brown hair. He was really tall and played basketball at lunchtime. He had a lanky build but had muscle.

Ria was almost half way home when she had a sudden urge to go near the forest.

The forest wasn't very dangerous. The most dangerous thing in there was probably an annoyed chipmunk. Where she lived, it was pretty crime free.

She went toward the forest and in the distance she saw something glittering, like millions of diamonds. There was no one else around for miles. She felt oddly calm about the whole situation, considering being extremely irritated a few minutes ago.

She kept walking until she found a little clearing. She was focusing on the ground mostly until she looked up and nearly had a heart attack.

It was Edward Cullen.

She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She looked again and he was still there.

Edward Cullen was real. Ria thought Twilight was just a story made by Stephenie Meyer but here was living, non- breathing proof.

He was wearing a form-fitting black button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The black contrasted nicely with his unruly bronze hair and gold eyes.

Ria just realized that he was still glittering in the sunlight. It made her question his sanity a bit. What about the Volturi?

Edward smiled a bit at her thought. He now realized that Alice was right in sending him here even if it did mean leaving Bella for a few days.

"Hello Ria", Edward said speaking for the first time since Ria got there.

Ria was still a little jumbled and a bit woozy from being in his presence.

"Umm hello?" she replied a little uncertainly.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here, am I right?" Edward replied.

"Well you are the mind reader", Ria mumbled forgetting that he could hear.

Edward chuckled and said, "Yes, I do realize how stupid that sounded. Sorry"

"Well, to tell you the truth Alice made me come here. She had a vision that you might need my help in getting a little crush of yours to like you. I know it might seem weird that I came here but I don't bet against Alice. I asked her why she needed me to help you if you're just a girl that happened to be in her vision. And after smacking me for being rude she said that you were special and kind and deserved happiness. So all in all here I am." Edward continued.

That was the last she could take. Ria fainted and everything went dark for her.

Ria woke up in her room and looked around in alarm. Her room was empty. _It was all a weird dream_, Ria thought.

She closed her eyes then opened them again and what she saw made her scream.

Edward Cullen was in her room chuckling at her shocked expression.

"It wasn't a dream" Edward said with a smile.

**(A/N: I don't like writing in 3****rd**** POV so I'm just going to switch between Edward and Ria POV)**

Ria's POV

Stupid Edward keeps smiling and listening to my thoughts. _Screw you Edward_, I thought smugly, with an annoyed smile.

His smiling stopped and he glared a little before seeming to come back to his senses.

"Wow, you completely distracted me from what I came to do," he replied after a bit.

"Ok so I know you have a big crush on Riley so now we just need to get rid of Cassie," he continued with a creepy smile.

_What are you talking about Edward, _I thought_, we aren't going to kill her are we?_

I wasn't extremely opposed, the evil part of my mind wanted to but I really didn't want to. I hated her but not to that level. Maybe just embarrassing her to the extreme is good for me.

Edward chuckled to my thoughts.

_Stupid mind reader._

He laughed harder at that.

"We are not going to kill her. We are just going to get her away from Riley. And if we end up embarrassing her in the process then so be it", he said with a few chuckles and smiles.

We talked about the plan and I headed back to my house to my house to get some rest for a great day tomorrow.

Edward's POV

After I dropped Ria off at her house I headed to the nearest hotel. Ria is a nice girl and I agree with Alice whole-heartedly now, she deserves happiness.

The next day I ran over to Ria's house and drove her to school. Time to start Phase 1. When I got to her school I got out and opened her door. It felt a bit weird doing this to someone other than Bella but it's only an act so I can make dew.

She smiled a small smile and took my hand.

I scanned the parking lot and saw that Riley was here and was staring at us.

_Who is that guy and why is he holding hands with MY darling Ria? Now I'll never have a chance with her… _he thought.

Phase 1 complete, I thought with a smile.

We went to the office so I could sign in as a visitor. The secretary let me go without any questions after a quick dazzling.

I walked with Ria to her next class laughing about this random conversation about Lemons.

"They are evil. Things that are sour and yellow are meant to be evil ", she tried convincing me.

"Yellow is not evil, it's the color of sunshine. Are you saying sunshine is evil?" I replied with a chuckle and a smirk.

_Great now he's making her laugh, her beautiful laugh. Uhh why does this happen to me? First, Cassie annoys the hell out of me with her flirting. I LOVE RIA. Gosh can't Cassie see that and leave me alone… _I heard Riley think.

Our conversation ended in a truce. The rest of the school day was extremely boring. Ria is an awesome girl, I love her as my sister already.

Skipping to after school…

After school I ran to the park 1 block away and dug a hole but covered the top with a loose net of leaves.

I was back at school before 2 minutes passed.

Phase 3, in action.

According to Cassie and Riley's mind, Ria successfully got them to go to the park.

I don't know exactly how she did it but she did.

I caught up with them and grabbed Ria's hand.

I could practically hear the curse's coming from Riley's head.

When we got to the park we walked toward the leaved net.

"OMG IS THAT A DIAMOND TENNIS BRACELET ON THOSE LEAVES?!?"

"WHERE?" Cassie asked and jumped on the pile of leaves.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" was what was heard.

Ria and I threw some honey and feathers down the hole.

I also aimed for her head and nose and threw a beak and a pair of chicken feet on her.

I looked down and saw that Cassie successfully looked like a giant chicken. I was laughing hysterically and almost didn't notice Ria and Riley. I kept laughing giving them room for their moment.

Ria's POV

After throwing some feather's down at Cassie I turned to look at Riley.

He had a cute confused face but his eyes held some amusement.

I wasn't exactly in the mood for a big explanation. So I just walked over and grabbed his shirt, scaring him because it looked like I was going to punch him, but instead I kissed him.

He was shocked at first but responded quickly. His lips were soft and the kiss was sweet.

When we broke away I looked into his brown eyes and whispered, "I kinda, sorta, like you."

He smiled and said, "I kinda, sorta, like you too."

We smiled at each other and held hands.

I remembered Edward and turned around to see him still laughing. I guess he wanted to give us our moment. I walked up to him and whispered a small thank you.

"No problem you deserve it," he replied.

"Say hi to Bella, Alice, and everyone. I hope I can cross path with you guys someday again. Thank you for everything I mean it," I said to him as he started to walk away.

"No problem, it's was nice meeting you and have fun with Riley", he said with a smirk.

I stuck my tongue out and faintly heard a ghostly chuckle as Edward ran away.

Riley held out his hand and we walked home happy.

Edward's POV

I was running home happy that Ria got her happiness. But I felt like I forgot something. Something important…

………..

…………………..

………

Back at the park…

"HELP!!! SOMEONE GET ME OUT!!!!" Cassie's voice rang in the now dark park.

A park ranger got a call from a hobo, trying to get some sleep on the park benches, about an annoying screeching noise. He came to check it out and followed a screeching noise to the hole.

"HELP!!!!" he heard from the hole.

He turned on his pocket light and peered into the hole. He saw a giant, screeching chicken. He shuddered and stepped back before grabbing his phone and calling the C.I.A.

"Excuse me but I have found a giant, talking chicken and I was wondering if you could come pick it up."

"Thank you for the information sir, we will have to run some tests on it and possibly dissect it," the guy from the other line said.

The ranger shut his phone and saw 3 guys come from under some bushes and come over.

_Weird, secret, C.I.A. people. Secret passages everywhere._

"Thank you for contacting us," they all said and got this weird high tech machine to get the mutant chicken out.

The ranger heard one last screech before they disappeared into the ground.

**THE END!!!**

HAHA!!! That was my story for Ria. I hope you like it. If you did then review, if you didn't then go away. Ria I hope you liked it. You got to meet Eddie. And you got Riley. :] haha text me with what you think. TTYL!!!


End file.
